Uhhhhhhhh………Faint2P Canada X Reader Part 1
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: An interesting way Reader-chan found out Matt liked her. A lot. And she see's it all. Smuttyness, a little, so don't like don't read. 2nd part will be a Lemon! Reviews are loved too. hugs to the Hetalia fans! Oh, and your a master ninja! 2P people, not the normal 1P!


2P! Canada X Reader

Warning: Very extreme sexual activity! Don't like, don't read. I put two warnings, but I'm not putting the highest, because I don't want to disappoint with notes instead of insta-reads. So suck it Losers! Also, part 2 will be coming soon~

**You've been Warned.**

Your POV~ You tied your (H/C) hair back into a pony tail, slipping on your favorite steampunk goggles. You know, the one with the lenses tinted rainbow one with the intricate gold gear design? No? Well, then I give you once in your life, you had the most horrible realization hit you. Yo uahd been separated from your beloved iPod, the music device not in it's designated pocket. The reason? Your friend Matt.  
Okay, so it wasn't all your best friends fault, but it came damn near it. So lets blame him. You had been at his house earlier, playing games on the X-box as usual. After a two hour session of yelling at each other for failing a mission, or for shooting the other in the head, a doorbell interrupted you two. It was Matt's half brother Al, who had shown up by surprise. Since they both had different mothers, they hung out when they could, because they were just that close.  
And so, Matt being the great friends and gentleman he was, he kicked you out onto your butt. And to make things harder, it wasn't until you got home that you realized you left your life back in his room. So, being a ninja and such, you got your stuff and headed out. At this time, the sun had set an hour earlier, the shadows hiding you well as you made your way through the hood.  
Finally reaching his house, you got up next to his window with your lock picks. A quick extraction and escape. Quietly doing away with the confound hook, you gently slid the glass up and shoulder rolled yourself into the room. You checked your surroundings carefully, sighing at the empty space. Thank god it lacked a surprised Canadian, or a very angry American.  
Sure, Al was chill with you, but you hoped to never see the end of his nail studded baseball bat in your face ever. Or Matt's bladed hockey stick. Come to think of it, you pondered, why were you friends with them? Hmmmm…..Who knew? Now was not the time to question the great Cthulu.  
A prod on your leg sent you a foot into the air, but you sighed at the sight below you.  
"Kumo." Grabbing the cute albino German Shepard puppy that looked up at you with big confused red eyes, you kissed the end of his nose before setting him loose into the hallway. He never barked, and you were glad to see his fluffy butt stroll down the stairs.  
You couldn't hear anything in the house, not a sound, so you suspected that the two had left of to do 'business.' Stalking around, you inspected the dressers, and then the desk before spotting it. You snatched up the black device, kissing and snuggling it before popping it back into your pocket. Just as you did, you heard it.  
Footsteps.  
Panic filled your chest as you looked around desperately. The window was closed, os it was no use trying to get out through there. And there was hardly any where else that was least suspicious. And neither were you one to just come out with these things. So instead, you hopped into the closet, closing the doors to a slim crack before the door opened.

Matt's POV~ Matt sighed, really tired after a long day. He enjoyed, none the less, but he wasn't sleeping right at nights, because of _.  
You were a phantom haunting him in the shadows, torturing him slowly with devious intent. God, even now the thought of you-  
Matt plopped down onto the bed, trying to relax, but the heat was becoming unbearable! He stripped his shirt, his tightly carved abs already glistening with restraint. Slipping off his sunglasses, he leaned back against the pillow, noting right away that nothing was working.  
Huffing angrily and undoing his pants, he released the raging hard on that came just from the thought of you~  
The cold air burned him slightly, making him stiffen more as he rolled to the side, grabbing that hidden tube under his mattress. He spread some out on his hand, the spearmint scent very soothing. Sliding it down the front, he hissed behind his teeth, the feeling pooling inside him. How he wished it was you here, your hand replacing his as you smirk above him.  
Your slender fingers sliding up and down gently, wrapping around his engorged member as you tease the tip and circle the base. He bit his tongue, trying to stifle the thoughts of you palming him. No, he's rather not think about that. He wouldn't push you into doing such things, no matter how much he wanted it. Hell, he didn't even know if you liked him back!  
But his mind was getting the better of him, and he was slowly drawn back into the visions. His free hand clutched the sheets as heat began to pool below his waist, drowning in a pure ecstasitic fire of want, need, and lust. Breathing became labored as he sped up, digging his nails roughly into his flesh. How he badly wanted to be digging inside you, craving the sound of your voice begging him in every way to take you there and now. His knuckles were turning white with the force, muffled moans ripping out of his throat.  
One last thought, of you kissing him passionately, and he came, your name raggedly escaping his lips as his silvery white seed splattered his chest and waist. He laid back slightly, licking his dripping fingers with broken thoughts racing inside his mind. Soon, when he thought it was right, you would become his. Whether you liked it or not, he couldn't take this much longer.  
Matt got up and cleaned himself, getting his pants back on in time to have his brother come charging into his room.  
"I thought you left Al." Matt grunted, not liking the intrusion one bit.  
"I know. I came back to invite you." He cockily shrugged, sneering evilly.  
Matt looked at him with no emotion.  
"You know that guy that owes us money? The one that seemingly disappeared a few days ago? I found him~"  
Matt growled approvingly, throwing his shirt back on, blood lust sparkling in his eyes. Now this might take off a lot of the building stress.  
"I'm game. Let me grab my stick." He strode off to where his closet was, before snatching up his weapon and chasing after his brother with a frenzy of excitement.

Your POV~ You. Were. Floored. Completely a mess, on the floor. Unable to process what just went down in front of you. No, it was all some weird fangilr dream. It couldn't have happened.  
Matt masturbated to the thought of you. You! Through every second of it, not only did you react the same way he did, but neither could you believe that you were standing not 5 feet from him, with master seat tickets to the whole show. Many thoughts collided into each other inside your skull, but one kept flashing red. Maybe you were in love with him. That's why you were his friend and were reacting the same way he was as he had his way with his imagination.  
When you were sure they were gone, you slipped out, shakingly going over to the window before coming up with an idea. You leaned over and snatched up Matt's favorite jacket, the red sweatshirt with a giant white maple leaf smack dab in the middle. It smelled of him, and was super soft, making you snuggle it as you leapt out the window and off into the night, running home and going to bed with it curled around your chest tightly.


End file.
